Stay
by SaveTheLastDance4Me
Summary: Hermione Granger is in love with Draco Malfoy. It's a painful relationship, all sex and no love. He's married, and so is she. She's just his Friday night fix. M for lang. and suggestion. Also, Hermione is going insane. Song Fic


So it's been so long since I wrote something. Got into some country music recently and although it's not everyone's favorite music….I got inspired for this story from Sugarland's song Stay. It's a really awesome song and I think it fits with Draco/Hermione. Draco is not the big sweetie pie in this story. I love those stories but this is just how it should be. Hermione is technically going slightly insane, so if it seems it's jumping around a little it's supposed to.

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling does, and she's a mad genius, I swear. I only own the plot of this story and the words as they are written.

****

I'm in love with him. I guess it was inevitable that I would finally realize it. We'd been sleeping together for months. Sometimes it was painful, and most times it was…exciting. He's rough, mean, cold hearted, and horrible to me. He's the polar opposite to my husband. And yet…I love him. I bet you're wondering what happened to Ron. _Where's Ron_, you ask. Well, I'll tell you. It seems I have the time to. Ron was just…a fluke. Sure we have the kids, and I love them. What mother doesn't love her children with everything she has? My poor babies wonder why I'm only at "Daddy's house" every other night for dinner. Then they wonder why I always leave. Ron's never seen my apartment. It is a small thing in Diagon Alley, over Flourish and Blotts. I guess it's fitting I live there, surrounded by my precious books. Want to know how it is I came to live here? Ron kicked me out…

He comes every Friday night. I'm almost like his end of the work week treat. He comes for a few hours. I feed him dinner, allow him to have a few drinks, and then fuck me. I do for him what his wife won't; his prim and proper wife, the mother of his child, and the queen of Malfoy Manor. She's never gotten down on her knees to suck him off. She's never allowed him to cum over and over again on her breasts or in her arse. She doesn't allow him to call her names, and spank her. She doesn't allow him to force his way into her against her will, to rape her. But I do, and I enjoy it. Some sick, twisted part of me enjoys the treatment. That blonde bitch knows what goes on here. She sends me money to keep her husband happy, and to buy his liquor. She sends the money, not him. She sends the money to the _whore_. I know what she calls me, it's not like I don't have ears. It's insulting. I please him, and she thinks she can compensate me. She does it to keep me quiet. She doesn't know what keeps me quiet. She's not even close to knowing.

He's late tonight. Only by twenty minutes, by that's still late for him. He's always on time for me. Always. I have his dinner ready. His firewhiskey is poured and waiting on the table with his plate. I'm not wearing anything but the short silk robe he bought me, and emerald green knickers. I forgo the bra for him…he hates when I wear one. How pathetic I've become. The once Gryffindor Princess, smartest witch of my time, best friend to Harry Potter…and I don't wear a bra because Draco fucking Malfoy hates to have too much clothing in his way.

I hear a faint pop behind me. I stand up straighter and turn around to face him. He's got that damn smirk on his face. Something is up. Whenever he pops in with that smirk I know something is wrong, or he's got news he thinks I'll find fantastic. Why in Merlin I let him still come here, and let him do the things he does to me I'll never know.

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying_

"You're husband will be sending an owl soon," smirk still in place. "Seems he feels he's done putting up with this. He's filed for divorce, and for custody of the kids. Every last one of your little rug monkeys. You'll never see the red-headed brats again. He told them you're going insane, that you're an unfit mother."

"Draco, please. Don't do this."

I'm begging. Oh Merlin, I've been reduced to this. I'm so confused. I can't tell if it's finding out that Ron told the Office I'm bonkers, or if it's his tone of voice. He's so viscous when he tells me things like this.

"My wife, it seems, also thinks that I'm an unfit father. She says that I'm not a devoted husband and that I'm not willing to leave you. I think she might be right. There's something about you Granger, something that I've never been able to resist. So for now I'm staying in the manor, and she's at the summer home with my son." His eyes got darker, and he started getting close to me.

_And I'll be begging you, baby, beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years and I think I'm dying  
What do I have to do to make you see she can't love you like me?_

"She took _my son_!" he screamed at me. "What did you say to her? What did you do? It had to be you Granger. There's only two other people who know I'm here tonight. And that's my wife and your idiotic husband."

His hand connected with my face with a loud crack. It stung my cheek hard, and my head snapped to the side. When I finally turned back to face him his eyes were not grey. They were hard and steely, and colder than normal. He brought his hand back up and I flinched away from him instinctively. He noticed the flinch and lowered his hand, smiling coldly at me.

"You're still too stupid to know that when my hand comes back up, you don't flinch. Granger, how many times to I have to put you in your place?"

It hurts to hear him say the words. It always hurts. He knows it, and yet he still does it. I now know what mood he's in. Tonight will not be what I had expected. I took a step back, and turned toward the table. I pulled my wand from the robe pocket and flicked it over his dinner. Steam instantly issued from his meal, and I turned back to him.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I stepped around him. "Please eat, Draco. You look starved."

I headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. Looking into the mirror, I noticed the bruise forming. It was darker than normal. Merlin, he hit me harder this time. I flicked my wand at my face, forcing the bruise to disappear. _What have I become_, I wonder to myself. I faced down Death Eaters, dropped out of school, and helped Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord. Is this what was supposed to happen? _Am I really going to live like this?_ I unlocked the door, and stepped out.

_Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?  
When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah_

"I'll be in the bedroom, Draco."

I waited for what seemed like hours, but it was only 5 minutes. When he came in I was in only my panties, shivering, and lying on the bed. He pulled his robe off and threw it over the chair. He pulled at the knot in his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. I hate this. Watching him take off his clothes, it's just torture. He won't allow me to undress him, doesn't want my filthy hands staining his shirt. I'm not allowed to undress anyone in the bedroom. He's the only one allowed to remove anything. It's such bullshit; I can't even undress the man I left my husband for.

"You know, I hate a woman who whines all the time. I hate woman who spends all my money because she has nothing better to do. Because she's too proper a woman to get a job."

"Then why did you marry her, Draco? If she's so horrible then why do you do always go home to her? I told you I'd work, just like I do now. She can't carry anymore children, you said so yourself. I'll carry more children for you, as many as you want. You say that you hate her, and you married her to appease your parents; then why stay with her? Your parents are dead. She hates you as much as you hate her. But what about me, Draco? What about me?"

_You keep telling me, baby there will come a time  
When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear to love a man you have to share_

"I'd never leave her for you. Female filth is only good for one thing. You aren't even good enough to be a trophy wife. I can't take you out to Ministry functions. You'd never be good enough to marry me. You serve a purpose, Granger. Filth stays with filth…why don't you go home to your husband, mudblood?"

"I love you, Draco."

"That's why I don't leave. You're so smart, and yet so stupid. You don't love me. You love this."

He was on me in a flash. He pants and boxers disappeared in seconds, along with my knickers. He sneered as he held them up to the light coming from the window. He flung them from his hands. He grabbed me by the ankles and dragged me to lay flat on my back. I was so surprised by this I raised my hands to push him back. He grabbed both my hands and held them over my head.

"You try to hit, bite, or scratch me and I swear to Merlin you will not be able to walk tomorrow. If I have so much as one mark on me when I'm through your precious breakfast with your children will not happen. You'll be in this bed for a week. Understand?"

_Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?  
When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay?_

"Yes…"

I knew it was going to hurt, before he even touched me. My body told me to fight, but my head screamed to lay there. My heart…my heart cried for him to say those three words back.

The look in his eyes was back. He placed my hand around his shaft. With his hands placed over mine, he forced me to stroke him. Tears started to collect in my eyes. He threw my hand off, and wrapped his one hand around my wrists. He took his other hand and grabbed himself. He placed himself at my entrance. He gave me not as much as one look, and pushed in roughly.

My back arched with the pain of it. My brain said scream while my mouth clamped shut. This has happened too many times before. If I screamed it would be worse. I laid back down flat, and squeezed my eyes shut. It would only last for a little while.

_I can't take it any longer but my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute after all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you?  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

When he finally rolled off to me I let some tears fall. Facing toward the window, I saw the outline of something coming in towards my apartment. The owl tapped on the window sharply, forcing me to rise from the bed. I stood stiffly, pain shooting from between my legs. I opened the window and permitted the animal to land on my bed. I sat on the far edge, away from the owl as far as I could be. The parchment of the scroll looked expensive, so there's only one place it could have come from.

"Ah, if it isn't Adriano. What does my wife have to say this time?" stupid smirk. "Oh yes, it appears I'm requested at the summer home."

"You better get going. Your wife will wonder why you haven't shown up to see your son."

I sat up onto my knees while he dressed. I didn't bother putting anything back on, and why should I? I watched the man I'd hated for years put on his clothes. I watched the man I loved go away to see his wife and child. Suddenly I got scared. If I let him leave now, this might be the last time I ever saw him again. I realized this might be the last time he shared my bed with me. Merlin knows that even though nothing that happened tonight was for my pleasure, I was still happy about it.

"Stay."

It was a simple word, a simple suggestion. I didn't know I said it until he turned to look at me. The shock was visible on his face. I had never asked him this before. Clearly, I shocked him with the audacity I had to ask him that. I watched as the shock melted away to amusement, then from amusement to pure malice.

"No."

"Draco, please. Stay here with me. She doesn't want you there. I know that you're only going back to the summer home to see your son for a bit. He doesn't go back to school for weeks. You'll go back to the manor. Just stay here. Write her, tell her that something came up. She knows you're here with me. Just stay."

"No."

And with one tiny, hate filled word; I watched Draco Malfoy apparate from my apartment. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I sat on my bed, on my knees, and cried myself to a realization. My period was late, by weeks. I think in that moment I realized I had the best part of Draco Malfoy I could have. I had _our_ child. I didn't need a test, I knew. I climbed off the bed, yanking off the soiled sheets as I went. I scanned the room with what I could guess was bright, alarmed eyes. I threw my clothes on, grabbed my wand, and apparated myself after him.

He was in the front hall with his wife. She was screaming from the top of the stairs, and stopped as soon as I appeared. He turned to look at me, eyes burning with something I could not describe. She looked from me to him and back again. She knew I could see it in her eyes. She knew I carried his child, and her face turned into kind smile. It was a false smile; her eyes were filled with contempt. Her beautiful features said it all. She would hate me forever for this.

"She's pregnant, Draco. Look at what you've done."

His face scared me. He opened his mouth to speak but could not get the words out. I saw then that I finally had him where I wanted him. I had him under _my_ control. Tonight was our final night together. I only had to decide what to do about the child. My throat filled with a voice laced with hate, anger, and sarcasm. I opened my mouth without stopping to think, finally saying the words I should have said long ago.

_Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely, you can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah, oh_

"Baby, why don't you stay?"

****

So that's it. I know Hermione's a little OOC. I needed her to be that way. If you notice it follows DH with the significant others thing, and the kids. But for this to work I needed things to not work out between Ron and Hermione. So if you don't like it…that's cool. This was just something I came up with while I was supposed to be working on a paper.


End file.
